Calling Lenore
by Niteflyer
Summary: Lenore Castille a wealthy Paris perfume company owner meets her destiny!


  
  
CALLING LENORE  
  
This is from niteflyer@alltel.net The stoy I submitted titled Calling  
Lenore is only borrowing the FK characters. They are not mine . Lenore is  
fictitious and is merely a fantasy mirror of myself. This disclaimer is for  
all parts of Calling Lenore by Pristine Aericko. Any comments, especially  
good ones go to my e-mail addy. All characters were returned in good  
shape.....I don't think they minded. Enjoy.........Niteflyer  
  
Calling Lenore (01/?) by Pristine Aericko aka niteflyer. This is a story  
that came to mind after a few of my poems were published this past year. I  
owe all inspiration to FK and my love of the show and my favorite character  
and actor. I became Lenore Castille and entered the wonderful FK world for  
the few short days it took me to write this and this is how it  
started..........  
  
The night was dark and foggy as I neared La Palace Lacroix.  
The road I traveled this night was murkey with moss and muck and wound  
upwards to the lone structure on the cliffs in the eerie sort of desolate  
French town. Let me introduce myself. I am Lenore Castille, wealthy heiress  
to a French perfume manufacturing company. This is the story of my birth, an  
in depth look at how I touched forever. My thoughts wandered back to that  
chilly Paris night when I first met him. I had been stood up by a date that  
night. The gentleman had not been more than a friendly social sort of  
acquaintance, but I never-the-less, was alone on a river barge off the Quai  
de la Tournelle, floating down the Seine. I decided to make the best of my  
night at all cost. I owed it to myself. After having a quiet dinner below I  
had walked topside to take in the stars. I suppose the solitude was indeed  
peaceful. I had mingled shortly with a few other passengers but found myself  
again in my own company, that is until I noticed three people also watching  
the night sky. Two men and a mysterious and lovely woman spoke of long  
journeys and many grand adventures. The taller of the men glanced my way  
several times. To say the least I was quite taken with him. In the soft  
moonlight I could see eyes that cut into my inner soul. I tried to pretend I  
did not see him even though my heart was stirred and his presence was etched  
in my mind. I started to return below when the woman of the three came to me  
and spoke.  
  
"It is a lovely night for searching the stars."  
  
"Yes it is indeed," I replied politely.  
  
"Are you alone? If so you may join my companions and myself for a drink  
before we return from our cruise. I am Janette Ducharme and it would be a  
pleasure."  
  
" Hello, that is so kind of you. I am Lenore and I was left alone tonight.  
My date did not make the boat. Are those gentleman family? I'm sorry, that  
was rather forward of me."  
  
"It is all right. They are my only family, traveling companions. We  
are....close."  
  
She was a true beauty with robin's egg blue eyes, ivory skin and beautiful  
dark hair and so very kind.  
  
"Come, visit with us tonight , Lenore."  
  
"All right miss. May I call you Janette?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
We moved to where the gentlemen stood.  
  
"This is monsieur Lacroix, Lucien Lacroix and Nicholas de Brabant, my  
friends."  
  
So that was his name, Lucien Lacroix. The man of my spirit world revealed.  
Each of the gentlemen took my gloved hands and kissed them gently.  
  
"Lenore, I didn't get the rest of the name attached to such an exquisite  
beauty." Monsieur Lacroix inquired.  
  
"Castille."  
  
"Charming." Lacroix mused with a gentleman's smile.  
  
"I know of the Castilles. The fragrance empire.", Young Nicholas spoke.  
He was charming in his own way with the smile of a teenage school boy and  
lovely golden locks in a tussle due to the breeze this evening.  
  
"Yes you are so correct," I replied.  
  
The conversation went on into the dark night. I got to know the three as  
they learned me. We spoke of so many things. They were so charming each in  
their own way. Janette was female and that in itself gave us a common thread  
and she was of culture and knowledge. Nicholas was kind, thoughtful and  
handsome with a sly but genuine smile. Lucien Lacroix was my mystery. There  
was something that drew me into him. It was possibly his statuesque build,  
his eyes of ice blue or his soothing voice of silk. I was unsure but still  
sure that I must see him again somewhere. Before parting this starry French  
night to my gleeful surprise I was given directions to and asked to a ball,  
costume in type, at where of all places but La Palace Lacroix! I received  
the invitation from Miss Janette on a beautiful calligraphy done page with  
date, time and my directions. She smiled hypnotically and kissed my cheek in  
a friendly gesture of parting as did Nicholas and Lacroix, however, the  
latter lingered as eyes enticed eyes and lips brushed ever so slightly upon  
my face then strayed gently and said a wanting goodbye to my pearl enveloped  
neck. This brings me to my trip upon dark lonesome road. Automobiles never  
traveled these back roads. Instead the transportation of older days  
was called for as in horse drawn carriage. There would be dancing, music,  
wine and who knows what else. I curiously looked from the window of my  
carriage to see many creatures abound in the still of the night. An owl  
hooted in a sleepy willow and bats circled the apex of the mansion. Moss  
hung from trees like the dead from a gallows. We passed a cemetery not far  
from the mansion which appeared to be very old, surrounded by a wrought iron  
gate and spiked fence. There was a mausoleum and stone statues, but I didn't  
see a cross in sight anywhere. I merely thought it to be the night setting  
in and perhaps in daylight I could have observed more details. What I could  
see was a heart stopping beauty with an air of mystery about it. I did so  
love the feel of an old graveyard. It enticed me so very much. The people  
buried here were lucky ones indeed. The feeling of anticipation grew within  
me. I was happy about the ball and looked forward to seeing my three  
acquaintances again. It had been nearly a month and yet in my memory stayed  
an eternal picture.  
  
Upon arriving at La Palace Lacroix and being escorted from the carriage by  
the foot man I was greeted by a dashing man with long brown hair and dark  
mysterious eyes. He was of small height and the waves in his hair were  
splendid.  
  
"Javier Vachon, my lady, so pleased to meet you. And you are?"  
  
"Lenore Castille. Monsieur Lacroix is expecting me." He kissed my hand  
gently, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"It is quite a pleasure kind sir. Would you be so kind as to show me  
around a bit out front here before I join the party? It has been a long ride  
and I would like to move around a little." I was quite charmed by this young  
man and his dashing pirate outfit. It was Spanish I thought, minus a patch  
over the eye, which would have been a shame to cover even one of such a  
beautiful pair. The ruffled white shirt was certainly beholden to him. My  
own costume was that of white lace dress of the old Southern plantation  
days, with gloves, fan, and lace up boots to match. I wore a ruffled hat as  
well. My long raven hair stood out boldly from my white clothing. I would do  
my best not to dirty the clothes as I walked over the front grounds with  
Vachon. He took me to a gazebo. There was something that kept me transfixed  
on his big brown eyes. It surely was the way he gestured about the grounds  
with his hands or perhaps his pouty little smile. He was indeed handsome in  
a rough, boyish sort of way. My heart seemed to race at the thought of him  
with me in the night air alone under the gazebo as he told stories of the  
house and his business here, which was not even clear to me as I felt  
slightly weak and fragile. He talked slowly, and the stare of his eyes  
deepened. I was falling towards him. He caught me, then his hand was under  
my chin and his lips were upon mine. What power was this I fought? He pulled  
me close. Lips of fire and ice softly caressed my neck. Then a loud shout  
from the road startled us both.  
  
"Vachon!", Nicholas shouted. "Dont you think you need to get a leash on  
Screed? I saw him roaming around the kitchen earlier and it wasn't a pretty  
sight. I'm sure Lenore is tired after the long journey from Paris. Go about  
your way now. We wouldn't want Lacroix getting his wings ruffled now, would  
we."  
  
Vachon got a look of total exasperation on his face questioning Nicholas.  
  
"Why are you blundering down the road at this hour? There's a party in  
there and I'm sure even you can find something to drink!"  
  
Nicholas got a half amused smile on his boyish face, took my hand and  
kissed it.  
  
"I apologize for Vachon's rudeness. He sometimes acts like a pirate and  
might I add, looks like one too. I was just making sure some rather unruly  
guests were shown to their carriage down the way. Do go and find Screed  
before Lacroix does. I know we don't want that or worse yet Janette. Now  
that would be a party indeed."  
  
Vachon made a sarcastic bow before Nicholas and myself and ran toward the  
rear of the mansion. I couldn't help but laugh, trying not to make it so  
obvious in front of my dashing company. Nicholas was dressed in a crushed  
blue navy and velvet swordsman's outfit like a musketeer would wear, I  
thought. He wore a wide hat of the same material with a large white plume  
attached.  
  
"Well, now that all that is settled shall I take you inside my lady?"  
  
"Why certainly Nicholas, it is rather nippy out here. That Vachon  
certainly is entertaining and some what unusual. He's different somehow. I  
just cant seem to figure him out."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't let him worry me if I were you. Leave him be. He knows  
his place around here even if he does not always act like a gentleman.  
Lacroix is expecting you my lady." Nicholas held out his arm for me.  
  
"Of course, let's not keep him waiting any longer. The suspense is, shall  
I say, killing me."  
  
We went up some stairs between two splendid columns which appeared rather  
Roman despite our location. The abode was so very tall and when my valiant  
escort opened the door for me, the sight overwhelmed me. The ballroom down a  
small foyer was alive with music and dancing couples and oh so many  
beauties. Astonishing! There I stood in the archway holding the arm of  
Nicholas, but twas a far greater presence I felt. Suddenly across the  
swarming dance floor I saw him. Our eyes fixed for an eternal second on one  
another. Might I add that his were as pools of liquid dreams, the aqua  
crystal rain of a love laced memory. There in all black, high collar suit  
with a silver bat's wing stick pin stood my eternity, my beginning and my  
end. Lucien Lacroix made himself known to me. He so smugly sipped his ruby  
red drink from a crystal glass as a faint smile played upon his lips. He  
leaned over to what I presumed a butler or servant of some sort, whispered  
briefly to him with a quick gesture and sauntered toward Nicholas and  
myself. As he nodded to the guests and silently came our way the eyes of ice  
never stopped their game of allure. Then he spoke to me.  
  
"Lenore so glad," he whispered, "you have graced me with your most  
exquisite company this evening." The eyes were now ablaze with a silent  
fury.  
  
"Why monsieur Lacroix, you do flatter me so. I thought this was a costume  
ball. You haven't changed a bit. Charming as ever. You look wonderful."  
  
"Well, one must always be able to find the host. Costumes do have a  
certain entertaining quality, creeping about in disguise and such but on  
occasion I prefer the more obvious. After all, one never does know what I  
may become as the night progresses."  
  
He was smiling from ear to ear, glancing over at Nicholas who was at a  
loss for words over the entire conversation. Nicholas politely excused  
himself and said he had some mingling to do with the guests. Meanwhile I was  
left to my captivating company. Lucien took my hand and held it, kissed it  
and gazed at me as he spoke of the night, the dance, and of how pleased he  
was that I could be here even though my ride had run rather late. We walked  
through the crowd of happy  
guests.*********************************************************************  
  
By Pristine Aericko aka  
niteflyer@alltel.net  
****************************************************************************  
  
When we left off Lacroix and Lenore were walking through the crowd of  
guests..............This is Calling Lenore  
(02/?)......................................................................  
  
"They are not all staying over, you know. Give them a couple of hours of  
play time and fine vintage and we shall see them depart to their individual  
coaches. Nicholas and a few of the others will see them out in good time.  
What a grand evening this is. I am delighted indeed.", Lacroix mused.  
  
I enjoyed the many colors of jewels, costumes and variety of guests. In  
one corner of the grand entrance hall a young Frenchman placed pearls on a  
scarlet haired beauty in a lace, olive, southern dress. She giggled in  
delight. They were so obviously in love. Couples in cubby holes, nooks and  
crannies, laughed with elegant wine and expensive champagne. Lucien and I  
picked up some fine, red vintage as we walked toward the kitchen and even  
though I only had a small glass I was feeling quite giddy. He was so  
intoxicatingly charming. We paused, talking in a hallway leading to a  
staircase. We were caught in a moment when an unmistakable voice I heard  
toward the upstairs boudoir area. She sounded upset or shall I say angry. It  
was Janette Ducharme. Lucien put down his glass and started up the stairs. I  
followed. We hardly made it halfway when a frightened young Italian looking  
man ran down the steps nearly falling. Janette looked enraged. Lacroix asked  
her sharply:  
  
"What is this outrage about? Really Janette, your senses have surely  
deserted you. Composer does not seem to be at hand this evening."  
  
"I should think," Janette argued. "that I could entertain a gentleman  
without such a hideous ferocity. Someone please remove that.....that thing  
from my boudoir!"  
  
"What are you talking about?", Lacroix asked impatiently. "Janette such  
absurdity must cease. Come now show me this demon of yours."  
  
Lacroix went up the stairs ahead of a startled and angry Janette. I  
followed to offer some comfort to her about the matter at hand, whatever  
that was. She collected herself and noticed my presence.  
  
"Lenore, I didn't see you. My apologies. This truly was not suppose to  
happen. It wil be dealt with accordingly. When Lacroix sees this........"  
  
She didn't finish her sentence. Lacroix was angry beyond words. He called  
the help into the room loudly as I dared to peek into the bedroom.  
  
"Bernard! Bernard! Where are those helpless........!" Lacroix yelled as a  
timid butler hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Monsieur?"  
  
"See that this mess is done away with immediately. This, I assure you,  
will not stand!", Lacroix snapped sharply.  
  
It was a horrible sight. There amidst Janette's rose and satin covers on  
her lace canopy bed lie a giant bloody rat, a disgusting thing indeed.  
Understandably I saw her point. Lacroix was apologetic.  
  
"Ladies please, remove yourselves from this foul stench. Come, be done  
with it. Observe the night's pleasures. The dance continues. The help will  
clean this up."  
  
It seemed that Lacroix was just playing it with a cool nature for now. His  
mind was at work with a vengeance. Meanwhile I saw Javier Vachon with a  
drink in hand trying not to be noticed as he nearly spilled it on himself.  
Lacroix glared over at him. Upon coming down the stairs Janette and I were  
handed new drinks by Nicholas who had come to see what the commotion was  
about.  
  
"I am terribly sorry ladies.", Nicholas said softly. " I couldn't help  
hearing. Janette please let me deal with this. I have an idea of the source  
of this..."  
Lacroix cut him off sharply." Yes I suppose you do Nicholas, in fact,  
however I do believe it very apropos for me to as you say deal with this.  
Excuse me ladies, Nicholas."  
  
Vachon had begun to dance with a young woman in a red dress and a mask of  
gold  
when Lacroix approached him. A waltz had begun and Vachon seem captivated by  
the lovely on his arm. He pretended not to notice the approaching Lacroix.  
Lacroix did not go directly to Vachon, however. Instead he approached two  
dashing young men sitting at a table in a corner. It was to them he spoke.  
  
"Feast your eyes young guests upon sweet flower there dancing the night  
away with that pirate. Now don't you suppose she might just find either of  
you a more suitable companion. Yes, yes indeed. The dance calls you."  
  
Lacroix stared darkly into the gentlemen's eyes. Abruptly the two looked  
at one another, got up quickly and went to the young woman who was dancing  
with Vachon. They cut in and she excused herself as she was waltzed into the  
crowd by them. Vachon stood alone with a confused look. He hadn't seen the  
statuesque Lacroix behind him close enough to fall over. Lacroix spoke to  
him sternly.  
  
"It seems as though your little dove has flown as will you if you fail to  
listen. A friend indeed is a treasured toy and one might find themselves  
waking up lost in the midst of a quite lonely existence without these so  
called friends or one might not wake at all. Now normally on such a cheerful  
night I wouldn't have to bother myself with such endeavors of foolishness  
but you do understand the need at this moment do you not? My generosity  
wears thin. I would say miss Ducharme's might be non existent at this point.  
Protecting ones family is such an endearing quality but sweet as that may  
be, even families of the closest nature come undone possibly from  
existence."  
  
With that said, Lacroix left Vachon to ponder his words and stand rather  
shaken by the refreshment area. He drank his drink and left by the front  
entrance. Lacroix meanwhile returned to where I stood talking to Janette and  
Nicholas then asked me to dance.  
  
"I do hope that is settled. Lenore I do believe a dance is in order. It  
seems the little fiasco of the last few moments has led some of the guests  
to their carriages prematurely. They may, of course, come and go as they  
please this evening but the crowd has indeed thinned. May I have the honor?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask. Certainly Lucien." He walked me on to the  
floor as a silken dream plays on the imagination. I was captivated by him.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nicholas and Janette also dancing  
and nodding to guests. Janette was radiant in her black and burgundy lace  
Medieval gown. Her hair of ebony trailed down her back in a long braid. She  
exchanged a brief kiss with Nicholas as they smiled over at us. Lucien  
pulled me close dancing me into dreams among the other couples. He kissed my  
forehead gently and whispered to me. He spoke of a great fondness he  
harbored for me. I felt as though we had known each other a lifetime, maybe  
longer. I was truly falling in love with him. He had spoke of another he had  
many years ago and lost for some strange irony. There was a sadness when he  
spoke about it but he said I brought a joy to him that he had yearned for.  
Was this truly paradise here this grand night at La Palace Lacroix , I  
thought to myself when something occurred to Lucien.  
  
"Excuse me, Lenore, my lovely, but I realized something I must see to  
with Nicholas. I am sure Miss Ducharme and yourself have much to talk about.  
I do so hope that I am not detained longer than I anticipate. I assure you  
that we shall continue our conversation upon my return."  
  
He caressed my cheek briefly as our eys lagged behind fixed on each other  
until he walked toward Nicholas. I hadn't realized that he stood alone.  
Janette quickly went to the front door. I went to Nicholas and Lucien to  
catch them before they went about their business.  
  
"Gentlemen, is Janette all right? I saw her leave and thought she may  
have felt poorly. I'm sorry to interrupt."  
  
"Yes, Lenore she is fine.", Nicholas spoke." I think her stomach is a bit  
upset from the bedroom thing. She is just getting some air. She will return  
shortly I'm sure. Lacroix and myself will also be back in few moments.  
There are a couple of ladies over there I believe may have one of your  
fragrances on. If Janette does not return soon mingle. I would."  
  
Nicholas ran ahead to catch Lucien who had gone ahead toward the kitchen.  
I decided to see if Janette was all right. Truly the sight had nearly left  
me sickened. I walked outside back through the columns and saw a few  
carriages leaving and some drunken ladies laughing near the gazebo with a  
dapper old gentleman with a cane. I didn't see Janette so I walked to the  
Western grounds near the old cemetery. This was a beautiful abode indeed and  
I felt so alive, in harmony with all. Alone with my thoughts in darkness of  
willows and gentle breeze whispering ghost stories and legends, I was  
startled by voices I did not expect to hear. I stepped behind a large tree  
in fear of possibly imposing upon young lovers. It was Janette Ducharme's  
voice I heard barely there beyond the gate of the cemetery. She was with a  
man, maybe Nicholas, but he surely was still with Lucien. It was the young  
Italian man from before. Curiosity got the better of me as I tried to hear  
them. Janette, I thought, was the lady of Nicholas, or so it seemed. Her  
voice was now softer than I had ever heard before, soothing, controlling,  
spellbinding.  
**********By Pristine Aericko aka Niteflyer niteflyer@alltel.net Calling  
Lenore(02/?)****************************************************************  
  
Calling Lenore (03/?) Archiving permission:www.fkfanfic.com Comments to  
niteflyer@alltel.net Archiving permission for all parts. Over all this story  
is a PG-13 due to the ending scene. We left Lenore near the old grave  
yard...........  
"You saw nothing before. The night has your soul and perhaps you are  
dreaming, as I am of your young taste. Come to me my love."  
  
I didn't understand. At first I thought I had encountered some lover's  
scene between Janette and the man, and that Nicholas was not even important  
to her. The young Italian seemed to be powerless to her. He walked to her  
waiting arms and then in moonlight, awe, shock and a hint of fear came over  
me when I saw the change come over her. Sharpened explicit incisors tore  
into his throat. Janette's beautiful blue eyes were now golden as the full  
moon looming overhead. Then like a withered rag doll he slipped from her  
grasp to the ground. She licked her lips and then as fate played it's trump  
card, a fallen twig cracked beneath my feet loudly. I sheepishly stepped  
from the tree's cover and she glared at me. I didn't know what to do, say or  
whether to run or stay. I pretended I did not see.  
  
"Oh Janette, you startled me. I didn't see you there..."  
  
"Yes you did!", She snapped. " Come here to me!"  
  
I still believed in her friendship and that she would not hurt me. I  
walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Janette," I stammered, "this is none of my business. My God, I don't  
know, I am frightened, I..."  
  
My feet would not move any closer to her. I thought of Lucien. Was he too  
what, until now I thought only existed in the mind, the imagination, or was  
Nicholas as well?  
  
"You are damn right it's not your business. Listen to me now. You will  
return inside and saw nothing here."  
  
She was trying the same voice on me that brought the young man at my feet  
to surrender. All I could think of was Lucien. I fought her and did not  
succumb.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" I shouted. " I thought we were friends. You  
are a vampire, a killer! What of Nicholas and, and my Lucien? I will not  
give in to you!"  
  
"I could not stop myself. Giovanni is a kind man." Janette softened." I  
will not let him die. You must listen to me. I do not wish to hurt you. I  
can give Giovanni eternity. He is special to me and I just could not see him  
age and die a wrinkled old man. I had to feed. It was an opportunity I could  
not pass up. He will be fine. I will bring him over. I must get you to  
forget."  
  
"Janette I don't want to forget. I want to know here and now if Lucien  
and Nicholas are as you are? I must know now. You are my friends!"  
  
I was nearly in tears now. I did not want to leave this place and Lucien.  
  
"You must not speak of this ever to anyone!", Janette said sternly." Do  
you understand? There will be consequences!"  
  
"Yes, my friend, I do.", I agreed. "Strange as it seems, I feel so  
comfortable here with you. I will not betray your trust. This changes  
nothing I hope. Please, Janette, I beg you!"  
  
"I was the careless one. I will take the responsibility on my shoulders.  
We must live in secret in a world only few can visit. I know you care for  
Lucien, but he is...my...father..my master...as well as Nicholai's. Lucien  
has not behaved this way in years. I have seen it only once. It was so very  
long ago. Her name was Fleure. She was the mortal sister of Nicholas. Anyway  
I can see it, feel it. You make him glad. You must now decide what you want  
Lenore. How much do you care for Lacroix? Your fate lies with you."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
We had not noticed Nicholas as we spoke. He seemed very upset.  
  
"I have seen and heard enough. Lenore, you must listen to me.", Nicholas  
argued.  
  
"No, Nicholas, I will not listen, dear friend of mine. I will not." I  
stood my ground.  
  
"Lenore, it seems is quite a resistor, but not to worry. I think she  
truly is a woman of compassion for our kind." Janette assured Nicholas. "  
You see Lenore, Nicholas has fought his fate for centuries. He is barely  
able to swallow his existence. Poor gentle Nichola."  
  
"Nicholas I am a big girl." I pointed out. " I will not be unhappy.  
Please try to understand my feelings. I have lived long enough in this  
mortal flesh. Never have I found love until now. I beg your understanding."  
  
"You are my friend.", Nicholas answered." I don't want this for you, this  
dark hell. You have an understanding with me but never my approval. I will  
continue to be your friend no matter what happens. I have come across a rare  
few like you who would not forget. I only wish I could rid your mind of this  
notion."  
  
"Dear Nicholas.", I stated softly. "It is not my mind which hungers for  
him or sees his face in every shadow of night. It is my heart, and I will  
not break my own heart. Now please let this be, for me. My heart is so  
joyous and leaps for the sight of my Lucien."  
  
"I will not do this to him again, see him hurt, but I will not ever say I  
approve. So be it. I leave your fate in your own hands. Now we must help  
Giovanni to the boudoir. Janette you know I don't like this, not at all. I  
suggest you drink from the cellar from now on." Nicholas helped us hurry  
with Giovani for some reason fearing Lacroix would be outraged by Janette's  
doing.  
  
"Of course, now please help me with him before a stir is started with  
Lacroix. Most of the guests, I see have departed.", Janette noticed.  
  
"Where is Lucien? I must see him." I asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know.", Janette said. "In good time child. It is cold for you  
out here. Let's get this gentleman inside now."  
  
"Lacroix is in the back area with the help. Vachon and Screed have  
really gone astray this evening. Lacroix is not happy.", Nicholas observed.  
  
"Vachon, the young man, the bold young pirate, is he...?", I  
questioned.  
  
"Yes, but he does lack the favor of Lacroix. Vachon is complicated. At  
times he has no culture.", Nicholas seemed humorous.  
  
"He has never had this culture as you say." Janette did not seem  
humerous.  
  
"Yes!" Nicholas agreed, "Well at least he is not as his creation, Screed.  
Now that is a travesty."  
  
We had been outside too long. It was chilly and my mind raced at the  
thought of the new universe I had found. Giovanni was weak and barely  
consious, but still with us never the less. I saw Lucien at the door. How  
would I now act, I thought. My feelings for him only grew stronger with each  
passing moment. Oh, God, what was going to happen when he saw Giovanni? We  
turned right and took him to the back entrance as neither vampire wanted to  
risk flight among the few remaining guests. There was Vachon with a bottle  
in hand.  
****************************************************************************  
  
By Pristine Aericko aka niteflyer@alltel.net copyright 1999  
Calling Lenore (03/?)  
****************************************************************************  
  
This is Calling Lenore: (04/?) Archiving premission: www.fkfanfic.com  
Comments to niteflyer@alltel.net This story over all has a PG-13  
rating.........We left off with Vachon and his bottle.........  
  
"Vachon, do something. Help us get this man upstairs. Quickly!", Janette  
ordered.  
  
"Ladies", Nicholas urged "why don't you go in the front! Vachon will help  
me."  
  
"No!", Janette snapped, "I must stay with him. He is mine. Vachon hurry and  
take Lenore to the front with Lacroix."  
  
Her orders were taking a toll on Vachon who didn't know what to do next.  
  
"If anything happens to her you will answer to Lacroix. Now go!"  
  
Vachon saluted her sarcastically and took my hand. He was still drinking  
from the bottle. We walked quickly toward the place we had last seen  
Lacroix. Getting to the corner and seeing Lacroix still there, Vachon turned  
to go.  
  
"I must find a friend of mine. Are you all right here?" Vachon's more  
polite side showed.  
  
"Yes, Vachon, I am wonderful. Thank you. I hope to see you again. You are  
very kind."  
  
"I am sure you will Lenore but for now I believe your company is wanted  
elsewhere."  
  
Vachon nodded, glancing over my shoulder. I did not realize Lucien was  
there. He grabbed my arm, hurting me slightly. I fell against him. Our lips  
touched for one splendid moment. I felt a weakness come over me. Lucien  
spoke softly to me.  
  
"In good time, my love, in good time."  
  
"But Lucien, I must..."  
  
"Shhh....Soon, my love.", He whispered. "I must see out the last few, the  
stragglers of the night. Come now, to the warmth inside."  
  
He knew, I thought. He knew that I knew! How? What was the extent of this  
power he had. I walked back inside with him where only a few people  
remained. The maids were already starting to clean. I really wanted to  
freshen up after the events in the cemetery. Lucien told Maria, a polite  
maid servant I thought to be about fifty years old and of Spanish origin, to  
show me to a guest room. I followed her up the winding stairs of polished  
oak to a room to the North of Janette's. The decor was of the same beautiful  
furnishings except the color was dark navy.  
  
"Thank you Maria.", I said graciously. "You are very sweet. I'm sure I can  
find everything I need here."  
  
"She excused herself from my presence and I looked over my room, used the  
toiletries, and walked to Janette's room. I wanted to see if Giovanni was  
all right and visit a moment. The door was ajar. Janette was sitting beside  
him on the bed which was much more dignified than the last time I had seen  
it. Nicholas was standing at the unlit fireplace. I peeped in.  
  
"Lenore, come in.", Nicholas spoke. "Giovanni is fine and now he is  
resting comfortably."  
  
"Yes!", Janette said "His feeding has gone nicely. Where is Lacroix?"  
  
"Downstairs. The guests are nearly gone now."  
  
"I can safely leave him for a while now. He needs to sleep. The night is  
growing short. Nichola, will you play for us this night?", Janette eagerly  
asked.  
  
"Maybe. Certainly. You know I don't mind. You ladies join me in the music  
room as soon as the last guests leave. Janette he will be fine. His gentle  
nature was a good fortune indeed. He still has a kindness to him. I'll see  
you downstairs shortly." Nicholas left us for the piano room.  
  
"Sleep Giovanni, and dream." Janette spoke to her new blood as a mother to  
a new baby. Concerned yet eager. "Lenore, my dear, are you ready to join  
us? Nichola is such a fine pianist. It helps me....unwind before the  
morning comes. He has learned from the greatest composers through the ages.  
Let us see if the guests are gone."  
  
I walked down the stairs with Janette and saw a cleaned and very empty  
ballroom. I saw no Lacroix or anyone else. Silence had come over the  
mansion. Janette and I took a bottle of leftover wine from Bernard who was  
carrying it back toward the kitchen with a large tray. Janette handed it to  
me.  
  
"For you Lenore. I, on the other hand will go now to the cellar in search  
of a somewhat different potion. You may follow if you like. Careful, the  
stairs are steep. We shall save Nichola the trouble. Oh, I almost forget  
his ridiculous habit of uncultured farm animal. You see, Lacroix does not  
normally keep such a product, however if I know my Nichola......I am  
sure........he is one step ahead of us."  
  
We wound down a very old stair case hidden under the stairs of the main  
hall. It was dark until Janette clicked a switch which I was grateful to see  
on the wall at last. The cellar was actually quite clean allowing for a few  
webs left behind here and there. It was filled with bottles on every wall.  
Janette acted as though she knew the place well as she moved her hand down  
row after row of bottles, finally deciding on some.  
  
"Ah yes, here we are. This one is mine and mon dieu c'est la vin de  
Nichola. Yuk, indeed. Oh well, come now and we will go to the music room."  
  
The music room was not a huge room but a quaint mid size room with lovely  
carpet, a whole library of books, a crystal chandelier, a comfortable couch  
and several chairs which looked as ones that children would flock to as  
grandpa read stories of Christmas. The piano was a black baby grande and  
took up nearly a fourth of the room. The bench was upholstered to match the  
other decor of the room. Nicholas ws sitting there upon it when we entered.  
He had changed into some leisurely black silk pajamas and robe. Comfortable  
slippers adorned his feet. He was smiling at us boyishly while holding a  
crystal wine glass and looking like he didn't quite know what to do with it.  
  
"What kept you?", he said. Janette was happy to get rid of his vintage  
from her arms.  
  
"Take this, this stuff from me Nichola."  
  
"You shouldn't have." Nicholas was having a good time teasing her about  
the blood of cow she so hated and was feeding on her hatred of it to amuse  
himself. He handed me something.  
  
"Oh, Lenore, I believe this is for you. I found it when I came in."  
  
There on top of the baby grande was a single, long stem white rose not yet  
in bloom fully. Attached was a note to me. It read as follows:  
  
(Lacroix Note to Lenore) "Lenore, enjoy the music not only coming from  
the tune Nicholas plays for you tonight but also hear the music which my now  
gladdened heart dances to only in your company. Listen and enjoy. I will  
join you shortly. Lucien."  
  
His words made me hold my breath and I knew I was blushing. Janette's eyes  
were beautifully wide with anticipation and she smiled warmly at me.  
Nicholas poured himself a drink in his crystal glass and eyed us only  
slightly more accepting than in the cemetery. Janette kissed my cheek and  
hugged me in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Beethoven's darkest sonata it is ladies but I warn you, I am a bit  
rusty. I hope the sonata is to your liking."  
  
And so play he did as the anticipation grew within me. Janette also had  
poured some drinks for us from the bottle I got from Bernard and the chosen  
bottle from the cellar. She smiled as she sipped from her glass and leaned  
across the piano. The wine was a delicious claret, quite old indeed. The  
mortal world was so many heartbeats away from me now it seemed, as the  
hauntingly dark sonata complimented the remaining night. It was as a dream  
within a dream. The soft lighting in the room played it's own glowing tune  
within the blondish waves of Nicholas' hair. Janette was peaceful now, never  
taking her eyes off of Nicholas. She was so unlike the skilled huntress who  
stood before me in the cemetery. The three of us were in a harmony I was  
certain not many ever got the chance to experience. Time didn't seem to  
matter at all, as long as we had this unexplainable bond and kinship. I  
savored the taste of the wine upon my lips, delighted in the work of  
Nicholas as he generously played perhaps the most haunting tune ever known  
to man or perhaps, vampire! I closed my eyes to invision and feel Lucien's  
arms around me, his softened breath upon my ear and to gaze deeply within  
the blue depths of my one true love. Then as if from the spirit world which  
read my deepest thoughts and desires, my destiny made his presence known in  
the room. Janette smiled and giggled as she gestured toward Lucien. I walked  
slowly to him, holding the rose and smiling longingly at him. Then my love  
spoke to me.  
  
"The tune is one of the most romantic ever composed by Beethoven.  
Moonlight so it is called, as beautiful as my raven's hair under moonlight  
in the cemetery this evening.", He said softly.  
  
"You saw me, I mean us? You were there? What exactly did you hear and  
where were you?" I had to know.  
  
"Let's just say, I heard enough to make an otherwise frozen heart warm as  
the sun I shall never stroll under again. I had to make a rather uninvited  
decision concerning one of my ....not so pleasant acquaintances, so to  
speak. I simply came to rest myself in a quite sturdy oak over looking the  
cemetery. What is done is simply done. The event you saw is Janette's doing  
therefore she will be the one to see it through. She took the  
responsibility. As for you, Lenore, your words, how I longed to hear such  
music. Centuries pass yet intolerable pain follows us, ensnares us in omen's  
dark web and we force a coldness upon our hearts. But now.....now I prepare  
myself for a gift already waiting at my heart's open gate."  
  
We stood close, his hand upon my cheek, wet with tears from the beauty of  
my love's words. Such cold ice of blue in the eyes that set me ablaze. How I  
trembled, weak from the passion I felt. He took my hand, holding it to his  
lips.  
  
"Come now to eternity my love. The stairs await the footsteps of your  
final mortality."  
  
His eyes never left me. Leaving the room with Lucien, I never turned to  
see the look of disapproval on the face of Nicholas or the sheer enchantment  
of Janette. Together I walked with Lucien upwards to sweet darkened fury. It  
was as though my feet never touched the floor during the trip up the lengthy  
stairs. It did not matter anyway. Nothing mattered now save for the company  
I was with. Upon reaching the top of the stairs my love carried me in his  
arms to the most ravishing room in the mansion. Black plush carpeting and  
rich mahogany gave luster to the large antique mirrored dresser. Black  
panels under splendid lace curtains of black held the sun at bay. The large  
heavy wood four poster bed was truly a sight to behold, adorned with  
burgundy linen and oh so fluffy comforter and elegant pillows. Roses to  
match the one I had been left on the piano graced an exquisite vase on the  
night table. The room smelled of fragrant spice and potpourri. It did so  
indeed delight the senses. How I wondered, could this be known as a cold  
death, an eternal void. It captivated every part of my innermost being. I  
was amorously fading deeper into undeniable inertia. Even the opening of the  
final seal, the seventh, could not have moved me from his grace, his lips  
which now smothered mine, his arms which pulled me close, his hands which  
caressed my every curve then slowly lowered me to the soft waiting comfort.  
He let the white lace fall from my shoulders while still softly nibbling my  
chin, my lips. Then as if from some fiery realm deep within the earth's  
core, the kiss came that opened the heart of ice to me, his mouth exploring  
every hidden depth of mine. Like razor's patient edge they grew, my tongue  
delighting their points. Only one precious word did my Lucien speak to me  
before the rapture.  
  
"Mine"  
  
There beneath him, seeing the lovely blue pools turn to golden orbs, the  
longing came to sweet yearning end. All of the love, the lust out of hell  
and the splendid touch came together in one sharpened passion play. Lucien's  
fangs released their frenzy upon my neck, our bodies also as one, sinking  
deep, never allowing me to deny loving every dark moment as my sunlight  
forever was slain. So my world then turned black, spinning into nowhere.  
There in the bed of Lucien Lacroix, my master and lover, I died and became  
better, stronger, smarter and a hunter under cover of darkness. I awoke into  
a new world where space and time have no meaning. I saw through different  
eyes though every bit as enamoured with my Lucien as I hungrily drank from  
his now bleeding wrist. His goodness filled me. His essence now all was  
mine.  
  
"Your beauty is even greater than before. The sun rises quickly. I'm sure  
the others have long since retired. Let me hold you through the day and  
start our eternity together." There was no argument to my love from me.  
  
"Insight into the depths of your cold steel eyes has forbidden my heart  
to feel the warmth of daybreak yet it cries out your name in the darkness.  
Lost though my heart may be, eternity is a grateful word when linked with my  
one true devotion. Beyond all time I do spend it with you. What sweet  
vengeance love pierces my shadow world."  
  
Together we lie in Lucien's bed with a bond of blood filled notions.  
Though one of many enfants de Lacroix I treasured our time together. One  
candle within my soul does forever burn with one solemn word  
attached.....................Lucien  
For N my lord where ever you are!  
End Calling Lenore by  
niteflyer@alltel.net Pristine Aericko  
Copyright 1999 Lenore returns later in the FK/Highlander crossover  
Discovery! Enjoy!  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  



End file.
